The Postman Missions Quest/Spoiler
This quest takes a great deal of time and money. It can be worked on at any level but certain parts need 500 oz cap and at the end, the Player needs to be able to make it to and through Mintwallin, which can be done with others help. This quest can be done in stages, depending upon your abilities or time constraints. There are a total of 10 missions in five groups: Assistant Postman (cheaper parcels and letters), Postman (Post Officer's Hat), Grand Postman (boat discounts), Grand Postman for Special Operations (Waldo's Post Horn), and Arch Postman (use of royal Mailboxes). Required Equipment Since there is so much walking on "safe" paths, you should bring plenty of Food. Brown Mushrooms are the best. If you are a mage or paladin, be sure to bring plenty of Blank Runes also. Assistant Postman * Approximately 700gp. More or less depending upon the routes that you take. * Crowbar Postman * 20 Bones (for every player) Grand Postman * 1 Mouldy Cheese, 1 Banana Skin and 1 Dirty Fur (for all the party) Grand Postman for Special Operations * Approximately 200gp. Maybe more or less depending on your Dice Rolls. * 12 Arrows * Grapes Arch Postman * 500oz of available capacity (500oz is needed to take the Letterbag out of the box, someone can carry it for you). * Travel money to Vega Note: A Stealth Ring is advisable lower levels attempting last mission. Method Start out by talking to Kevin at his post office between Thais and Kazordoon (here). Ask him for a mission and tell him you are interested in joining his guild (does not prevent you from joining a "normal" Tibia guild). If you forget where you were going, or if you have completed a mission, you can check the quest log or to Kevin and ask about a mission. Assistant Postman Mission 1 - Check Postal Routes # Head to Thais and take the Boat to Carlin (110gp) # Walk to Femor Hills and carpet to Edron (60gp). The ramp to get Uzon is located here (You can also purchase a crowbar which is needed for next mission, from Beatrice for 260 gp). # Boat to Venore (40gp) # Walk to Kazordoon and in deepest cave, ride the Steam Boat to Cormaya (160gp, for the Kazordoon route to the ship, see here) - Alternately go back to Edron, to Cormaya, and boat to Kazordoon and back. # Return to Kevin's Post office (cheapest way is to walk through Rotworm caves to Edron, boat to Venore and walk to Kevin's Post Office) # Tell Kevin you completed the mission. Mission 2 - Fix Mailbox # Get a Crowbar (can be purchased from Edron, Darashia, Kazordoon, North of Thais (Lubo) and Venore) # Take the ferry to Folda (20gp) - North-West of Carlin (here) # Climb to the top of the mountain (here) and 'use' the crowbar on the mailbox # Return to Kevin and ask about advancement. You are now an Assistant Postman! (cheaper parcels and letters) Postman Mission 3 - Bill Delivery # Ask Kevin for a new mission and receive a Bill for one Magician Hat and a bunch of rabbits to be delivered to a famous magician. Don't bother skipping to the next step if you don't have the bill in your possession. # Walk to Venore and seek out A Strange Fellow below the Depot (here) # Talk to him and keep asking about his 'hat' (4 times) until he gives in and takes his 'bill', which is when he says: "Ok, ok, I'll take it. I guess I have no other choice anyways. And now leave me alone in my misery please." # Return to Kevin. Mission 4 - Aggressive Dogs # Kevin will tell you the classic post officer's plight - aggressive dogs. He will also tell you that they are running low on bones in the "Post Officer's Fund". # Get 20 bones (the easiest way is to walk to Femor Hills and kill Goblins). It would be a good idea to also collect 1 Mouldy Cheese from the goblins for later. # Talk to Kevin, and tell him you brought "all" of the bones, He will take them one at a time if you cannot carry all 20 at once. # Ask about advancement. You are now a Postman! (Post Officer's Hat) Grand Postman Mission 5 - Present Delivery # Ask about another mission. Kevin will tell you to deliver a present to Dermot on Fibula. # As directed, open the right blinking door and take the present from the chest. DO NOT OPEN THE PRESENT!! If you try to open it, you will get nothing and the present will disappear, then you will have to either buy another from NPC Black Bert or get it with another character. # Travel to Fibula to Dermot and give him the present. # Return to Kevin. Mission 6 - New Uniforms # Travel to Venore and talk to Hugo, here. He is located upstairs where dresses and other wears are being sold. # Ask Hugo about 'new uniforms' and 'new dress pattern'. He will say that he has no idea where Kevin got it from, and send you back. # Return to Kevin to say 'new dress patterns'. He will send you to Talphion in Kazordoon. # Go north to Kazordoon and talk to Talphion the technomancer. In Kazordoon, on the level with the rats, go to the west end of the passage west of the shops. Talphion is down two staircases and North. here # Say 'new dress patterns' a few times until he understands you. He will send a letter to Kevin. # Go Back to Kevin and ask about 'new dress pattern'. He will acknowledge the message from Talphion, and send you to Queen Eloise for the perfect colors. # Go north to Carlin and find Queen Eloise, here. Say 'Hail Queen' and ask about 'uniforms.' She will send some samples to Kevin. # Return to Kevin and ask about 'new dress patterns'. He will mention the samples from Queen Eloise, and tell you to figure out what smell dogs hate the most. He says that Noodles, King Tibianus's dog has the best sense of smell. # Gather the Mouldy Cheese, Banana Skin and a Dirty Fur # Go to Thais Castle, and talk to Noodles, the king's dog. # Say "hi", "sniff banana skin", "do you like that?", "hi", "sniff dirty fur", "do you like that?", etc. Continue doing this until Noodles spits. # Return to Kevin and mention "dress pattern". He will tell you he is mailing the patterns to Hugo, and ask you to tell Hugo that they are ordering them. # Return again to Hugo, 'dress pattern.' He will insult the patterns, but ultimately agree to making them. # Return to Kevin. Ask about advancement. You are now a Grand Postman! (This grants you travel discounts on boats) Grand Postman for Special Operations Mission 7 - Measurements # Kevin will tell you that Hugo needs the measurements of all of the Post Officers (in any order). # to Edron to Chrystal (above depot, here) and ask her 'measurements' # to Carlin to Liane (in depot, here) who will request 12 Arrows # to Kazordoon to Lokur (North end of the depot here) who refers you to his armorer Kroox, here # to Thais to Benjamin (in depot, here) # to Venore to Dove (downstairs in depot, here) who asks for Grapes to trim her figure (she requires one bunch, only) # to Ab'Dendriel to Olrik (southwest of depot here) who gambles with you to give his measurements (5gp per roll, bring some gold) #The cheapest way is: * Walk to Thais and get the measurements from Benjamin * Take the ship to Carlin (100 gps), buy 12 arrows with Perac and get the measurements from Liane * Walk to Ab'Dendriel and get the measurements from Olrik (Good luck with the dice) * Walk to Kazordoon and talk to Lokur, who will send you to Kroox. Get the measurements from Kroox * Walk to Venore and get the measurements from Dove. She will ask you for Grapes which you can buy from Rodney for 3gps. * Take the ship to Edron (30 gps) and get the measurements from Chrystal * Take the ship to Venore (30 gps) and walk to Kevin :9. Report back to Kevin Mission 8 - Missing Courier # Kevin tells you that the mail courier Waldo is missing, and that you need to find him, or at least his posthorn. # "Where's Waldo?" you ask ... He is in the Thais Troll Caves (here). You will need a shovel to open the hole. * Once in the caves, go East and down the hole: * Then go North and East past the Orcs, and up the ladder * Waldo will be behind a door directly West: * When you find his dead body, "use" it to get Waldos Posthorn. * * If you don't have the required 500 cap you need for the next mission, it's a good idea to buy a parcel from Wally and send whatever you don't need to Carlin, since this is the nearest city to the next mission. # Go to Kevin with the Post Horn in your possession and ask for advancement You are now a Grand Postman for Special Operations! (Post Horn) Arch Postman Mission 9 - Dear Santa # This time Kevin asks you to deliver some letters to Santa Claus on Vega # Open the left blinking door at Kevin and get a Letterbag (it weighs 500oz!! and no one else can carry it for you, since it won't come out of the chest unless you have the capacity) # Take this letterbag by boat to Vega and go west to Santa's house (here). # If you lost the letterbag you can buy with NPC Black Bert at the price of 8,000 gps. # "Use" the letterbag on the mailbox (you cannot send "normal" mail through this Mailbox) # After you deliver the letters, it will become a normal Red Bag. # Return to Kevin for the last mission! Mission 10 - Mintwallin # Now Kevin gives you a letter to deliver to Markwin here in Mintwallin (it's a letter from his mother). A Stealth Ring is advisable for this mission as there are 4 Minotaur Archers, 2 Minotaur Guards, and 2 Minotaur Mages summoned at once! (And also more on the way to Markwin. # When you are ready, go to Thais, Ancient Temple, here and follow the route here to the Minotaur city of Mintwallin. # Before saying "hi", its highly recommended to cast the invisible spell or the use a of stealth ring. As soon as you say "hi" to Markwin, he will call for his 8 bodyguards. You can also say 'hi' to him from the outside of the castle. This way you can lure a few at a time, or simply ignore them. # Say hi again, and give him his letter. # Return to Kevin and ask about advancement. You are now an Arch Postman! (You may now use royal mailboxes). For a list of royal mailboxes, read the page about Mailboxes. Dialogs transcription Mission 1 - Check Postal Routes Mission 2 - Fix Mailbox Mission 3 - Bill Delivery Visit to A Strange Fellow Mission 4 - Aggressive Dogs If one by one If you have all bones Mission 5 - Present Delivery Mission 6 - New Uniforms Hugo Talphion Queen Eloise Noodles Note: Sometimes Noodles will something else, please look in the quest log to see if you made it. Otherwise, keep going. Hugo again Mission 7 - Measurements Benjamin Liane Olrik May take a few attempts Lokur Dove Chrystal Mission 8 - Missing Courier Mission 9 - Dear Santa Mission 10 - Mintwallin